


观赏游戏

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Summary: ooc那期life五万年前看的具体有哪些人也忘了反正ooc我说了算不要上升都是假的🙏没有节目组 我就是节目组
Kudos: 9





	观赏游戏

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 那期life五万年前看的具体有哪些人也忘了  
> 反正ooc我说了算不要上升都是假的🙏  
> 没有节目组 我就是节目组

黑暗里的声音清晰地传入耳朵里，李永钦浑身一颤，前端稀稀拉拉地又溢出几滴液体。

身前的人很明显被吓到了，“别怕。”郑在玹抽开身来，把人在身前抱紧安抚，高/潮过后的李永钦没有哪处不是软的，他吻上他的发顶，享受着最后这一刻的柔软触感。

金道英醒了，接下来他可能需要给他们一点时间了。

“你们在干什么。”金道英重复一遍，声音清亮。

郑在玹觉得好笑，好像一瞬间就捕捉到了金道英心中所想。未曾入睡的金道英到现在才开口，想必是已经想好了下招。

李永钦还保持着刚刚的姿势缩在被子里，只是重新把腿并在了一起，郑在玹也不急着搭理金道英，反正他有耐心，就让他再等等。

他从后面把手插进腿间，手掌在腿根的软肉上慢慢摩梭。

李永钦夹紧双腿试图停止他的动作，奈何腿间黏腻的液体提供了很好的润滑，郑在玹几乎毫不费力地就伸手握住了搭在前边的软哒哒的性/器。

屋内的灯被打开，对一直闭着眼的李永钦没什么影响，倒是郑在玹被闪得不太爽，“金道英，你干什么。”

金道英掀开被子，从床上下来，“这个问题好像是我先问的。”

郑在玹不答他，掀开被子坐了起来，“哥早就醒了吧。”

李永钦身上的睡裤已经移到了小腿，与冷空气的突然接触让他不自觉地缩在一起。

从金道英的角度看过去，他脊背到腿根都漫着情/欲过后的粉，顺着臀肉上的指印看过去，后/穴还翻着红。

李永钦几乎没有转过身去的力气，更没有转过身去的勇气，他甚至不敢睁开眼睛面对剩下的两双眼睛。

好像是看出了他的害怕，郑在玹和金道英一时间都没有做出下一步动作，空气里的膻腥进入感官宣告着当下的一切。

还是郑在玹打破了沉默，他把李永钦抱起来，小人瑟缩在他怀里不敢睁开眼睛，他就拿起一旁的眼罩给他戴好，“不想看就不看。”

郑在玹脱下他的睡裤，起身把他抱到刚刚金道英睡的床上，在身后抱着他。

默不作声地把支配权交给金道英。

李永钦还乖乖靠在他身前，好像并不知晓接下来会发生什么。

金道英没有上床，只在旁边定定地看着，郑在玹觉得好笑，却不催他。

郑在玹的双腿挤在他中间把它们分得很开，睡衣衣角遮遮掩掩地挡在身前，看得见又看不见的，金道英眼神直接，不躲闪也不进攻。

郑在玹好像懂了什么一样，伸手像自/慰一样帮李永钦动作。

李永钦好像感受到了赤裸裸的目光，又或者只是郑在玹的动作给了他刺激，他想把腿和上，却又被强势挡住，只能咬紧嘴唇紧紧地抓住被子。

“道英哥已经醒了，不用怕。”

“可以叫出来。”他循循善诱，“没关系的。”

李永钦这才避免了把嘴唇咬破，浅浅地发出呻吟。

衣角堪堪地挡在身前，看不清身下的动作，这样光明正大却又无比隐秘的感觉给了人更多感官上的刺激。

金道英上前一步，把衣角掀起来放到李永钦的嘴边，没有说话。

“乖，咬住。”郑在玹帮他说。

就在金道英做出下一步动作之前，门被打开。

李永钦听见了，是Johnny的声音，  
“这么热闹啊。”

他张开嘴，衣服顺着前胸小腹滑落到郑在玹握着他的手上。

他瑟瑟开口，声音是带着颤抖的娇气，  
“Johnny。”


End file.
